


无期

by olivewalker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Targaryen, song of ice and fire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewalker/pseuds/olivewalker
Summary: 187AC，多恩亲王马隆·马泰尔不日就要抵达君临。红堡在戴伦二世和弥丽亚王后的授意下，筹备着即将到来的王室婚礼。七国里有头有脸的家族全部都受邀观礼，见证多恩和铁王座的联姻。戴蒙·黑火从封地回到君临。在婚礼前夜，他在红堡见到了丹妮丝·坦格利安。八年后，黑火叛乱爆发。





	无期

**Author's Note:**

> 一切剧情与人物之版权都属于冰与火原著作者 George RR Martin，本文绝不商用。  
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this.

戴蒙在等人。

当月光洒落在斑驳的窗沿上，戴蒙站在红堡里最隐蔽的一处，看着高耸的台阶从红堡处延伸直至铺满君临这座王都的大小街巷。

君临这座城市有着太多的回忆。

这样的长廊在红堡里数不胜数，它们通往的每个角落都积淀着经年往事的尘埃。

快有着两百年历史的古堡不动声色地将这些潮起潮涌尽收眼底。坦格利安的血龙徽帜在红堡的上空盘踞，坐在铁王座的人们也几经更替，而现在它的新主人已经是他们父亲伊耿的长子戴伦了。

戴蒙对于自己的父亲没有任何怨言，尽管那个男人确实算不上尽职--无论是作为一个父亲还是国王。

从他会走路开始，母亲已经把剑递到自己手里，并且绝不会因为自己摔倒或受伤而出声制止；如果他圆满地完成了母亲布置给他的任务，作为奖励她会在睡前给自己讲那些光怪陆离的故事，有征服者伊耿，也有少龙王戴伦，还有那些关于巨龙的传说。

「母亲大人，那些故事都是真的吗？」

「当然。」 戴安娜只有在给他讲故事的时候才会变得无限温柔和充满耐心，「那是我们祖父的故事，也是我们的故事。」

他不明白为什么母亲总是对自己的功课要求得异常严苛，无论自己的射箭还是比剑击败了多少人都始终不能够让她感到满意，直到那一天他结束了骑马课后回来时在红堡看见了国王。

他一开始并不知道那就是国王，直到侍从将他引到那个魁梧又陌生的男人跟前。

「这就是那个孩子？」

国王的目光里若有所思。

他望着戴蒙的眼睛，「告诉我，男孩，你是刚从骑马场来的吗？」

「是的，陛下。」

「我想知道你的骑马技术如何。」

戴蒙没有吭声。

事实上戴蒙已经能够驯服君临最烈的骏马。

可是他并不愿到处卖弄自己的能力，就像母亲说的，只有泥腿子才会把小有成就挂在嘴边炫耀。

因为他的迟迟没有回话，国王身旁的人在催促着。

「君临里所有人的马都跑不过我骑的马，陛下。」

听了这句口气不小的话，国王反而笑了，「连我的御林铁卫都没人敢讲这样的话，更别提你这个年龄的男孩了。你多大了？」

「刚过第九个命名日，陛下。」

「戴蒙·维水......」在离开前，国王留下了一句，「你的母亲把你教养的很好。」

在他的第十二个命名日时，他击败了比武大会的所有参与者。

国王伊耿在众目睽睽之下赐给了他瓦雷利亚钢剑“黑火”，并公开承认了他的身份--属于国王的私生子。

他单膝跪在铁王座面前，烈阳灼烧着他的额头，还有裸露在铠甲外的肌肤。

接受册封成为骑士的那个瞬间，他眼前浮现出的不是那把引得人群私语与忌惮目光的坦格利安宝剑，而是母亲终日站在高塔上望向远方时，露出高深莫测的神情。

那份被她渴求的东西，才是真正被戴安娜凝视着的。

在母亲孤寂的灵魂深处，只有属于坦格利安的荣耀才会点亮她眼里的生命之光。

母亲眼底那团火焰，也许曾为少龙王戴伦燃起过，而后又随着少龙王戴伦的死亡而熄灭。

捧起“黑火”那一刻，戴蒙清醒地意识到，在母亲荒瘠的精神世界里，自己的出生无疑重新点燃了她心中那团火焰，成为了支撑她继续生活下去的希望。

面对国王那罕见流露的慈父态度，一众看客彬彬有礼的面容下不知道粉饰了多少暗涛汹涌。

冥冥之中，他抬头望见了丹妮丝，而她的眼里也出现了自己的身影。

那是他们真正意义上的第一次相遇，也是他今生第一次的回望。

其实在那之前更早的时候，他们曾经有过一面之缘。

当时他正在比武场上进行训练。

因为贝勒王子和梅卡王子也在场的缘故，心系爱子的弥丽亚夫人特地过来探望。

在他又一次击败了年幼的贝勒王子后，弥丽亚夫人唤他们一行人上前去。

戴蒙问候了这位高贵而亲切的夫人，并且注意到她身边的一个陌生面孔：那是一个和梅卡年纪相仿的女孩，但是更加矮小。

她像只懵懂的雏鸟一般被弥丽亚夫人牵着，好奇地注视着眼前景象。

丹妮丝也有着一双淡紫色的眼睛，如同雪原玫瑰一样纯净无瑕。

戴蒙想起老国王伊耿浑浊昏暗的双眼，那里只有欲望与虚荣，还有日益腐败的声色犬马，这都激不起他内心一丝情感的波澜。

伊耿从来不爱任何人，包括他的情人和子女，他只会强硬地掠夺他认为属于自己的东西。

戴蒙知道自己是欲望的产物。

他的母亲戴安娜并不爱国王：这是一场隐晦的交易，只不过她要的是一个能像征服者伊耿那样的儿子，而他垂涎的也不过是她的美色。

即使凭借自己实力成为骑士，私生子的头衔依然让戴蒙在宫廷里备尝艰辛。

只有丹妮丝从不在意这些细节。

一开始他们就像一对相识已久的老朋友，只是久别重聚罢了。

当他们两人独处时，戴蒙会和丹妮丝讲君临里发生的事，还有君临外面的消息。

戴蒙已经被承认了他的身份与地位，他可以自由进出宫廷了。

他也会讲自己的一些事，还有他最近新结识的朋友，尽管丹妮丝并不能完全听懂他在讲什么。

「和我说说你的母亲吧，」 丹妮丝坐在窗台上，手指抓住帏幔细碎的流穗，两条腿悬在半空中轻轻摇晃，「我从没有见过她，宫廷里也没有人了解她。」

「不只是别人，我也从没有了解过她。」

戴安娜那个沉默又倔强的背影在戴蒙脑海里掠过。

「她也像依兰娜夫人那样吗？」【*依兰娜是戴安娜的亲生妹妹】

「相似，但不一样。」

依兰娜把她的丈夫拿捏得像一个提线木偶般任由自己差遣：她既傲慢又跋扈，对待那些来恳求国库拨款的贵族们从不心慈手软，颇有坦格利安家一贯的残酷作风。

可是即便如此，戴蒙依然没在依兰娜身上找到如戴安娜那一份的孤胆魄力。

月明星稀，夜枭的身影略过窗台，红堡在君临的腹地里安详地沉睡着。

戴蒙听到了熟悉的声音，知道是她要来了。

丹妮丝出现在了最上端那一层的阶梯。

她的长裙简洁但是不失典雅，温润细腻的珍珠项链被佩戴在纤弱的锁骨处，耀目的金发被拢在丝绸质地的柔软头纱之下。

丹妮丝褪去了孩子的稚嫩，逐渐朝向一个成熟女人转化着。

如果不是那双熟悉的淡紫色眼睛，戴蒙几乎无法把眼前这俨然宫廷小妇人的形象和记忆中那个孩子的样子联系在一起。

相较于戴蒙此时内心的各种活动，丹妮丝的神情明显要淡漠得多，疏离的态度不言而喻。

「黑火公爵。」

客气的陈述语调让她变得遥不可及。

那双眼睛不含任何感情--除了冷漠，也在提醒着他一个事实，那就是他们都不再是曾经的模样了。

他已经是戴蒙黑火了，而泰洛西的罗翰妮才是他的妻子；紧接着他又想到了自己刚出生的儿子伊耿，顿时觉得自己一腔热血都被一只无名的手决绝地掐住了。

曾经他们毫无顾忌地互唤彼此的名字，如今只能像陌生人一样问候对方。

「殿下。」

戴蒙终究还是低头了。

他望着眼前高贵出尘但已然陌生的丹妮丝，闻到了她肌肤的处子芳香，心底仍然生出无限温柔。

在这片面目全非的废墟中，他仍然不愿放弃残余的美梦，即便是一闪而逝也甘之如饴。

他的手里拿着的东西散发着星星点点的微光，那是一束雪原玫瑰。

这样罕见的花朵，在君临的黑夜里绽放着幽深又迷人的光芒，也点亮了戴蒙深邃的眼窝。

「这是我在北境取得的，我想带回来给你也看到。」

这是他为她的新婚献上的礼物。

丹妮丝没有表现出他预想中的反应。

她垂眸片刻，然后直直地望向他的眼底。

「这种礼物费心了。可是多恩气候终年温暖，这样的花在多恩是活不过一个夏天的。」

这番话像把无形的刀子，毫不留情地在戴蒙心上划开一道血淋淋的口子。

但是他脸上的表情仍然在努力保持着得体的微笑与不甚在意，「这样娇嫩珍贵的花朵本不属于多恩，即使是强行移植也不能改变它们的本质。」

丹妮丝并没有选择接过这份礼物。

她平静地瞥了眼那束罕见的冰原之花，「这样的花一旦离开了北境的冰雪之地，就离凋零不远了。如此大费周章得到的礼物却这么轻易就被毁灭，可惜了。」

「再怎样珍惜的礼物也不过是死物，」 戴蒙往前迈进了一步，目光灼灼地逼近她，「戴伦把你嫁到多恩，才是在把你当作铁王座送给多恩的一份礼物。」

他再也忍受不了这样的折磨。

他可以镇定地接受戴伦发给自己的婚礼邀请函，也可以从容赴宴丹妮丝的婚礼--他甚至可以强迫自己亲眼目睹她嫁给他人为妻。

可是这样对此安排已然妥协模样的丹妮丝，他无法接受。

面对戴蒙的激动与愤怒，丹妮丝既没有任何表情的变化，也没有感情的起伏。

「这样的决定，无论是对于铁王座还是多恩，都是双赢的局面。我会和我的丈夫一起统治多恩，我们的孩子以及后代会发誓永远效忠铁王座。」

她打断了戴蒙即将到来的长篇宏论，口吻坚定地宣布道。

即使此刻戴蒙的脸色阴沉得可怕，丹妮丝也没有退缩。

「神在每个人出生之时已经安排好了每个人在这世上的位置。」

她毫不畏惧地直视着那双冷酷的眼睛，任由他们冒着刺骨寒意的目光在空气中交锋与碰撞。

「戴伦生来就是铁王座的继承人，那是他的位置，所以他才会是国王。」

「我生来就是坦格利安的公主，我的使命与职责所在就是要维护与效忠铁王座的利益与家族的荣誉--多恩亲王的妻子就是我的位置。」

戴蒙怒极反笑，「你说话的口气真像戴伦。」

「戴伦从未做错过。」

面对他的嘲讽，丹妮丝仍然清醒而理性地给予驳回。

「这不过是事实。事实就是真相，真相并不会因为谁的意志而改变。」

曾经丹妮丝的眼里浮现过很多种感情，可是时过境迁，现在剩下的只有心如止水的淡漠。

这样对自己全然抗拒的丹妮丝让戴蒙爱恨交加。

其实单论美貌，丹妮丝并不是最美的。

他们父亲最小的私生子西蕊·洋星才是公认的七国最美的女人，甚至让他们的兄弟伊葛和布林登不惜为此疯狂并且仇视彼此，以致于不死不休。

可是戴蒙从来就不是会被美貌吸引的人。

即使龙已经灭绝了百年，坦格利安家族的人还会自诩为真龙血脉。

无论是疯狂的歇斯底里，还是冰封原野的平静面具下，属于龙骑士的骄傲始终支撑着坦格利安家族在这片土地上生生不息。

戴蒙知道在丹妮丝那看似柔弱的外表下，坦格利安的天性一直都蛰伏在她的骨血里。

当这种力量在丹妮丝身上爆发时，她柔美的躯体会迅速紧绷成月神的弓弦，一股坚不可摧的力量在淡紫色眼底的深处升起，连发丝都会被这种强烈的氛围所感染，衬得她的脸庞耀眼夺目。

在这样的日月星辰之下，其余的萤火之光都会黯然失色。

惟有她才是戴蒙眼里不灭的明焰。

连他的灵魂都会为之情不自禁地颤动。

这样的烈焰之辉，戴蒙曾经也在他的母亲戴安娜那见过。

再后来他就遇见了丹妮丝。

丹妮丝的心是温热的。

曾经他离那颗心如此近，却从来没有抚摸过、感受过它鲜活的跳动。

可是现在，她嘴里吐出的话是冷酷的，比起君临宫廷里那些真伪难辨的笑脸更让他感到彼此相隔甚远。

戴蒙可以预想到，丹妮丝即将说出口的那些话会违背他的心意，也是他不愿意接受的。

这场会面不出意外地不欢而散了。

在戴蒙离开之际，丹妮丝没有挽留的意思。

「黑火公爵。」

他停住了脚步，回首转向那个早已不属于他掌控范围内的身影。

这也是他今生最后一次的回望。

丹妮丝浑身浸在如水般冰凉的月光里，声音像从另一个遥远的地方传来。

「希望我也能看见您在圣父的指引下，找到真正属于您的位置。  
有时候，神会用我们不知道的方式，考验一个人的意志在诱惑面前是否坚定不移；  
也许有些事看似唾手可得，实则稍不留神就会万劫不复。」

戴蒙没有表示赞同，也没有表示反对，但是丹妮丝知道他听懂了。

「God bless you，your grace.」 戴蒙在告辞前只回了这样一句话，然后他的身影就彻底消失在了红堡的台阶下。

这是他们的最后一次见面。

**Author's Note:**

> 这时候的戴蒙黑火已经有点不服气铁王座了，私下搞事也没少过，所以丹妮丝最后那番话其实是有点劝他收手的意思
> 
> 设定小时候暧昧过算初恋（？）有以戴蒙视角的回忆部分，小虐。


End file.
